Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a washing agent, and more particularly to a natural biotech washing agent for the environment which is capable of removing oil stains and dirt on a clothing object and degrading the oil and dirt at the same time without using any powered tools.
Description of Related Arts
Traditional washing agent includes petrochemicals, which are chemicals derived from petroleum. In general, this type of washing agent is insoluble in water, easily leaving residue onto the object for cleaning or washing. In addition, the content of this type of washing agent contains ABS, which is toxic and harmful to skin, causing the skin to become dry and rough. Furthermore, any residue of which may accumulate in liver and cause harmful effect to health over time. Phosphate-containing formulation of conventional washing agent causes further harm to the environment and human society. In general, traditional petrochemicals formulated washing agents are not suitable for skin-sensitive user.
The mechanism of washing is non-environmental friendly by itself. On one hand, artificial chemicals are used for manufacture of washing detergent. On the other hand, the dirt or stain are simply separated from the object for cleaning while a lot of energy, such as electrical energy for powering a washing machine or the energy input for cleaning, are used or wasted. There is no ecological thinking for conventional cleaning process. In particular, no thought is put onto a cleaning process for the natural ecological process and the environment.
Traditional washing agent relies on the surface tension mechanism for separation of stain or dirt on the object for cleaning. In this regards, a large variety of surfactants or additives are developed, which includes organic solvent or harmful materials. For example, the use of phosphate to provide a powerful cleaning effect has resulted in algal bloom, low oxygen level and fish deaths. In addition, cleaning process which is based on surface tension mechanism has a lot of limitations which may adversely affect the cleaning effect. Examples are insufficient rubbing or brushing, or insufficient mixing. On the other hand, excessive rubbing or brushing may cause damage to the object for cleaning.
Traditional washing agent as household use for laundry, kitchen cleaning and the like relies on the use of rubbing process, brushing process and/or mixing process with powered or manual tools such as washing machine or powered brushes. The energy consumption requirement is relatively high.